<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stars aligned by 87sighs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970694">stars aligned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/87sighs/pseuds/87sighs'>87sighs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The L Word: Generation Q (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/87sighs/pseuds/87sighs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice lets her eyes drift shut in the silence. “Do you hear that?” <br/>“No.” <br/>“I don’t either.” <br/>She starts grinning. “Exactly.”</p>
<p>An uneventful weekend in the life of a happy throuple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natalie "Nat" Bailey/Gigi Ghorbani/Alice Pieszecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stars aligned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got a request for something domestic, and I hope this fits the bill. I really enjoyed writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay, I know I heard apple...and cat, right?” Of course she remembers that, and they’re still not getting one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olive starts giggling first then Eli, sitting up on his knees and leaning across the table on his arms. They both nod and encourage her, eagerly waiting for Nat to interpret another word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hums, turns pleading eyes at Gigi across from her then the kids. “Can I get a hint?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Eli answers with about three extra syllables. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olive has more pity for her mom, says, “Maybe just a small one.” They huddle together whispering until Olive teases, “It’s green but only on some parts, and you can eat it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice snorts. “That narrows it down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that counts as two clues, joon.” Gigi spins her glass of water around on the table then drinks from it, watching Nat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay, we both wanted to give one.” Olive looks back at Nat with eyes just as mischievous as her mama’s. “Mom, do you know or do you give up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’ll get it.” Four curious expressions land on her, though Gigi is partially hidden behind her glass again and Nat--it’s on the tip of her tongue--oh that’s it. “Is it watermelon?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since Gigi talks to them in Farsi so often and Nat is far from being fluent, this is a game the kids like to play sometimes, testing her with simple words or goofy phrases. It’s almost like riding a bike again the way her comprehension has improved-easy, comforting, even. How many times has she forgotten what she was doing was a chore simply listening to those three voices saying sweet endearments, or gotten drawn into a story she didn’t even understand? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat smiles at Gigi, thanking her for the assist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice and Eli are deep in their own conversation, voices hushed, their faces obscured by his little hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright you two, what’s the big secret?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Alice denies, a real picture of innocence. Eli drops his face behind his arms, trying to keep a straight face. “No secret.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eli flops back in his chair so hard it wobbles. Thankfully Alice steadies him, but that sets off another round of giggles, and Nat shares a knowing look with Gigi. The end of their night is approaching fast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kids get about an hour of non-electronic time to do whatever they want, giving the adults just enough time to clean up one day and plan for the next. Then there’s bedtime, which is always a mixed bag. Take Gigi’s precision and Alice’s carefree opposition to it, then fit Nat somewhere in the middle with her calm flexibility and you have the scale of ordered chaos that is their home on any given night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice wraps Gigi up from behind, chin resting on her shoulder as they stare down a sink of dirty dishes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be faster to tag-team it, but this way they won’t all be trying to use the bathroom at once. So Alice just says, “Yep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all run a bit low on energy by Friday nights, but this one is different. Olive and Eli are staying with their grandparents for the weekend, and they’re both energized by the anticipation as much as the adults are just trying to hold it together until then. Alice is literally counting down the hours to freedom. An entire weekend without games or meets, no school or playdates, and fingers crossed, not a single emergency work thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After dishes are done and backpacks are ready for tomorrow’s trip, kids washed and teeth brushed, it’s book time. Alice lays spread eagle on their bed, a tiny smile on her lips at hearing the murmured voice of her girlfriends bringing fantasy to life for their kids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, Alice!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She startles but answers back, “‘Night, buddy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olive chimes in with her own, “Good night, Alice!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams, Olive! Why are we yelling!?” </span>
</p>
<p><span>She finds enough strength to roll out of bed, follows the laughing until she’s in Eli’s room to give him another hug, the same for Olive plus a soft tickle, and Gigi’s eyes say it all. That’ll be at least another ten minutes before either of them calls it a night. Oh well. As long as they stay </span><em><span>in</span></em> <em><span>their rooms</span></em><span>, it’s not her problem.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>In bed Alice snuggles up to Nat first, kissing her softly before settling on her chest. The rhythm of her heart lulls Alice closer to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what was Eli saying to you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promised I wouldn’t tell.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it, I can’t tell. But I still love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it was serious Nat knows Alice would say, but she points out “If something happens, we’re going to revisit this conversation” just so they’re clear on that. Nat kisses her forehead. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later Gigi comes in, quietly closing and locking the door. Though Alice doesn’t turn over, she can see in her mind’s eye the way Gigi drags her fingers through her hair; she can hear the deep sigh and the faint sound of her laying her watch on the nightstand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What took you so long?” she murmurs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gigi slides under the covers, the bed dipping as she leans to kiss Nat. “Good night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat yawns around an I love you </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too.” She hovers over Alice, waiting until she cracks then presses her mouth to Alice’s dimpled cheek. “And you, troublemaker.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s the fun mom, it’s fine. “Love ya, G.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gigi turns off the lamp on her side. Alice takes her hand, pulling her closer until Alice can feel her breathing. Nat covers their arms, and Alice is secure in her favorite position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice wakes up by herself and takes a minute to get her bearings. The door is slightly open and through it she can hear cartoons. She’s still stretching when heavy little feet come down the hall, Nat’s raised voice telling the kids they each get to take one toy to grandma’s. Then Gigi breezes in the room, fully dressed and perfume-y, a beautiful morning person regardless of the situation. Alice prefers a wait-and-see approach, but she admires Gigi’s dedication.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” She brushes Alice’s cheek and Alice leans into the caress before Gigi moves on to pick up her shoes. “We’re heading out soon. We only did cereal, but would you like coffee?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice nods, stifling a yawn. “Thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stumbles past the kids into the shower. The hot spray does a lot to wake her up, and she takes her time. She’s mid-shampoo and Alice frowns at the shadow outline through the shower curtain, moving around without saying anything-real serial killer shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She peeps outside to find Nat brushing her hair, and Alice grins, crooks a finger in her direction. She’s dripping water on the floor, but that’s less important than kissing her girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” she breathes against Nat’s lips, kissing her again. She’s learned to cherish those few occassions of waking up next to bedhead Gigi because they’re so rare, but she and Nat almost always share a few quiet, bad-breath-and-crusty-eyes minutes together before they start the day. “Missed you this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but the sooner we leave, the sooner we get back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then like she didn’t just say that, she swipes her tongue across Alice’s and it could really be going somewhere. Alice gets Nat even more wet pushing her away, smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it. Stop before I pull you in,” she laughs. “Just go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye. Call if you need something.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alice looks forty today. Like, a young forty-something but still. She’s still working to make her show the best it can be, and things with Nat and Gigi are better than they’ve ever been. Alice feels incredible and that’s the important thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>blah blah blah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but there’s nothing wrong with her wanting to keep looking incredible while she’s at it. She squints, leans toward the mirror. Does she need a new prescription too? She pulls back again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck me.” Alice glares at the dead bulb above the vanity. “No wonder. Okay,” she sighs, “where are you…?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d rather just text Gigi because she’s the most handy of the three of them, but then she hears Nat in her mommy tone asking “Did you look for it?” and it’s enough to shame Alice into making an attempt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finds a bunch of things that aren’t light bulbs and two minutes seems like enough time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>A light in the bathroom is out.</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As promised there is coffee waiting for her. She gets hazlenut creamer from the fridge, pours it into her own branded mug. There’s too much for one serving and not quite enough for two so it’s a very generous pour. Alice inhales deeply, loving that rich, nutty aroma...and the first sip, still at a perfect drinkable temperature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her phone rings and Alice pokes the screen--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Nat. I could answer hands-free.” She hears Gigi faintly in the background, nearly drowned out by the radio and that tunnel echo of a moving car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You need to focus on the road.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, hon, I thought you’d drive. Can you--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat puts the phone on speaker, and Alice resists pointing out that’s basically what Gigi just said. She sounds stressed as it is, no need to argue too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do we have spare bulbs?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gigi directs her to them, adds, “Do you want us to stay on? Don’t forget to turn the switch off before you change it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that, Gigi.” Her voice is a little snippy, but she loves Gigi and knows she means well and Alice probably would have forgotten. “Please don’t give Nat a heart attack. Also, I need creamer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She puts her empty mug next to the milky bowls and spoons and other cups, knows she’s about to add to the clutter when she eats. Alice whines. It’s like she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>here ten minutes ago. It’s their vacation-they’re using the dishwasher this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>By the time her girlfriends return-minus the children, arms now full of grocery bags-Nat looks like she wouldn’t turn down a Xanax and Alice is on the couch with her laptop propped on her stomach. One of them stands behind her head, not saying anything until Alice makes her selection and clicks to the next question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really aren’t a Friday night red wine and book kind of woman though,” Gigi says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no, I’m doing this one as Bette.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs, brows arching as she watches Alice go through the quiz. “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you doing exactly?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Research,” she chirps, weighing another answer as faux Bette Porter. She stretches her neck to look at Gigi upside down, teeth flashing. “Don’t worry, I can do you and Nat later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gigi helps Nat finish putting away the food, a predictable dance they could do with their eyes closed after all these years. She folds up the reusable bags with a smile tugging her lips because Nat’s lovely. It’s as good a reason as any to kiss her. Gigi slides an arm around Nat and they sway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d love to take a dance class, something fun and intimate to do as a pair, but their lives are so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>full already it’s nothing more than a wish right now. But she’ll take boring trips to the store with Nat any day, eating out or getting drinks at Dana’s with her or Alice, if that’s all they can do. No matter how tired and rundown, through terrible traffic and irritable moods, she appreciates it, moreso for having lost everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that,” Nat says without any real resistance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How am I looking at you?” She keeps hold on Nat’s waist, smiling wider. When there’s no reply, she says, “I can’t help it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips meet and Nat still finds it difficult to catch her breath. She calls out to Alice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha--oh.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re needed over here, love,” Gigi teases and it’s like a siren’s song.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice hangs over the back of the couch watching them, wets her lips as Nat sucks at Gigi’s neck, doesn’t stop kissing her way downward. The sound of Alice’s laptop hitting the table is almost jarring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gigi grins, fingers weaving through Nat’s hair as they wait, watching Alice come closer. It was the right thing to say-there’s always a pleased look that takes over Alice’s face, a flush that creeps up her skin knowing that she’s wanted. It’s right and it’s also true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?” Now she’s just being coy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah,” they say, Nat grasping Alice’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them together, being the sun keeping her and Nat in orbit through good and bad, is a necessary condition for Alice to make this work; just as essential as Nat’s check-ins with Gigi, requiring total honesty between them; complimentary in its own way to Gigi’s need for them to be equal partners, a real family unit. They’re messy and they struggle sometimes, but every day is worth it and the next day they try again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what,” Alice asks while Gigi’s fingers climb under her shirt, “you guys got horny in the snack aisle?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat stops. “No, I’m just thankful to be alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are hilarious. You should do this act on your show.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” Alice demands, lips crashing into hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>It takes awhile for them to notice the brand new light bulb forgotten next to the bathroom sink and a vibrator next to it. They put both to good use. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nat’s eyes crinkle when she smiles at her, and Alice rubs hers, slowly adjusting to the sunlight streaming in and heating their bed. She cups the back of her neck, welcoming a soft kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re here,” she says, flipping on her back to see Gigi too, dressed in lounge pants and sitting up but there nonetheless. The universe must have good things in store for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here.” She brushes Alice’s hair, happiness looking down at her. “I’ll make breakfast,” she tells them quietly, and Alice curls against her, arm wrapping around her legs. “Or brunch, really, if I don’t get to it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat says that sounds good, but Alice doesn’t budge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear it’s easier to get Eli up than you some mornings,” Gigi taunts after a few peaceful moments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well his moms are wearing me the fuck out, so there’s that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gigi smirks, glances at Nat first then back to Alice. “There is that,” she agrees, but Nat coos, “Oh poor you,” chuckling. Gigi presses a hand between Alice’s shoulder blades, and Alice sighs deeply. It’s really not helping Gigi’s case for getting up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m running a successful talk show. What does he do every day?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably not that,” Nat answers. Although he has been known to line up his dinosaurs and plushies to perform for them and that’s adorable; maybe he’s on his way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A nice breeze floats in through the bedroom patio door, dry and still cool enough to be enjoyable in the early morning, bringing with it the flowering scent of spring and the salty, fatty, sweet caffeinated goodness a lazy Sunday deserves. Nat has a light throw tucked around her legs as they eat outside. They’re finishing the last of Al’s famous-or infamous, depending on who you ask-tofu bacon, but the rest is practically gourmet, all Gigi. Alice and Nat thank her warmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alice lets her eyes drift shut in the silence. “Do you hear that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She starts grinning. “Exactly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>Gigi goes solo to pick up the kids that evening, leaving them with kisses and “Love you. Be back soon” as Nat and Alice spoon on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve got a few episodes of Naked and Afraid in the queue. Gigi’s not a fan-she can’t appreciate the drama of a suburbanite eating rodents and risking death for the sake of TV-so this is Nat and Alice’s thing, and it’s never any more fun than when some unassuming hippie woman outlasts one of those burly guys who’s more ego than common sense. Not that Nat would know what qualifies as common sense in the wild. They like to play the What would you do? game and create what-if scenarios but the answer is consistently the same: we wouldn’t make it a few hours, let alone days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I had to be stranded with someone, I’d want it to be you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She surprises herself by saying it even though Nat means every word. It’s just that sometimes she thinks how lucky she is to be building a new life with Gigi and feel like they’re doing right by the kids, to have something so great with a woman as amazing as Alice. It hits her at the most random moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too,” Alice says quietly, lips and nose caressing the nape of her neck. She reaches around Nat for the remote, hits pause. “Okay, now I need to make out with you,” she laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They do just that, enthusiastically so, until Alice pulls back looking confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, why not Gigi?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat shrugs. Alice would keep her laughing through the absolute worst, but also, “Someone has to save us and tell us we should’ve known better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good point.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>Alice orders takeout for the whole family, and it’s delivered with plenty of time to spare. When the trio arrives, she greets the kids with a cheerful, “Hey, monsters,” as they trudge through the living room. They’re less excited. No running or jumping, no smiles, just bland heys. Alice might be worried if Gigi wasn’t flashing an amused look at her and Nat behind their backs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nat asks “What happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, they’re just worn out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bless your mom.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gigi says something to them and they mutter yes. Eli stretches out with a pillow on the floor near Alice, suddenly interested by the couple hacking their way through the jungle. Gigi sits on the couch next to Nat, who links their hands, and Olive puts her head in her mama’s lap as they watch the show. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone is quiet through most of the episode then Olive asks if they can go camping one day, talks about what some of her friends have done. Alice snorts so hard it kind of hurts her nose, and Nat’s right there with her. Gigi can already tell where this is going and gives them a look-the idea of them camping has disaster written all over it.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their responses are vague, but it has the potential to be fun. They could put up a tent in the yard. They’d tell stories, faces lit by flashlight, eating s’mores, probably complaining about bugs and how hard the ground is. But they would be together, surrounded by lights of the city and the stars above to show the way home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a plan for another time. They still have a few hours of relaxation left this weekend and Monday morning can wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You're still here--thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>